Sam's Salvation
by GabeDean
Summary: Sam has no one, so he seeks help. AN: My friend and I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Just the story.
1. Chapter 1

What? He-he was here again? He was an angel, he was wearing his old clothes, and he was standing in the middle of the Winchester's bunker. He would know from personal experience. He didn't even have to open an eye; the familiar smell hit him in waves. But then he did open his eyes. Gabriel's green eyes met a spectacular soft brown pair. His mouth parted in confusion. All he could think to do was stare.

"Yeah, I know." The man before him had his own mouth parted and he stared as well when took Gabriel in. It had been a while…since…well…it took a couple seconds for it to register in Gabriel's head that things could not be alright if this were reality. He was supposed to be at his human job and not an angel and now one of the legendary-screw-up-Winchesters was in front of him. His favorite one. The one he…L-worded. Not that he'd admit that outright though. People just don't come back to something like this without a price of some sort.

"What did you do, Sammy?" He asked in a low voice, eyebrows raised suspiciously at his old…friend? Could he call him that? This didn't matter, he focused on his panicked question and prayed to Dad it wasn't what it seemed.

"Everyone's gone, Gabe." His eyes flickered shut for a moment or two. "Cas is dead, so is Bobby. Meg and Crowley. Dean was a demon and-and he's dead now. I didn't-I don't want to be alone anymore." It was then that the now archangel once more noticed that Sam's face was puffy and red, that the twinkle of determination and life in him was gone.

"Sammich, what did you do?" He tilted his head to the side. A lump formed in his throat, making it hard to breathe properly. "I'm supposed to be human. What did you do?" It all came out choked with anger and disbelief. Whatever deal he made, it wasn't worth it.

"Everything that happened to them is my fault. All of it." Sam shook his head, standing limply in front of him. Helpless.

"Who did you deal with? Tell me." The archangel demanded, grabbing Sam by the shirt so they were eye level.

"No one, Gabe. No one. I didn't make any deals." The Winchester tried to look away, failing miserably.

"Listen to me, you dumbshit. Who. Did. You. Deal. With?"

"I'm just so tired…I didn't want to have to start over again. I need you. Everyone but you is dead and I'm just so tired…I've been drinking demon blood again. A lot. And I just wanted to restore you. Don't you like it?" Sam confessed and with that, his eyes flickered black. "I'm a demon…but I still feel human." Gabe was the angel of punishment and at the same time protection. At that moment, he was not sure what to say or do. Sam had demon powers…but he was virtuous. Sam had gone against God, but he had reached out to him for help. Above all his job was to love humans more than himself, right? With this one he did, truly. Once again green eyes met soft brown.

"I could say the same about myself, you know. Everyone I love has either died or left me. Just because you've lost, doesn't mean others haven't." He pursed his lips, all kiddish-like behavior usually accompanying the man was no where in sight.

"Gabe-" Sam started to speak.

"No, don't you 'Gabe' me. You can't do this to me. I know how it is Sam. All those times you hid our encounters from your brother and mine. That I was still alive. You never…cared and I can't do this, I got a job and-and a girlfriend. Just because of what happened…you can't drag me back after I finally escaped."

"Gabe, please,"

_Dean had turned demon several months before. He had sworn off the people from his humanity, that he would hide from them. But that night, the demon got drunk and was ready wreak havoc on them. No. To kill them. How dare they let this happen to him? They were supposed to be there for him. So there he was, passing by and destroying all traps he came across as he broke into the bunker. Sam was researching in the study and Castiel was beside the tall man. As soon as Dean saw them, he sent Sam flying into the wall, knocking him out. However, he didn't hold that power over Castiel._

_ "__Dean…" Castiel stood firmly between the two brothers and he was distressed to find himself glaring coldly at Dean._

_ "__How've you been Cas?" An angel blade slipped from Dean's sleeve and into his palm._


	2. Chapter 2

_ "__You intend to kill us." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of acknowledgement. The demon took a step forward and paused when Castiel pulled out an angel blade of his own._

_ "__I will not allow you to go through with this," The angel said in that gruff way of speech he had, but in an oddly quiet way. Sad? Maybe nervous?_

_ "__Oh yes you will. Because I know for a fact that you're still head over heels for me. You told me you loved me when I was human." Dean continued his walk forward. "Did it hurt when I didn't say anything back? The truth is, I could never love you. I like women. Not some scrawny, pathetic excuse for an angel. Falling for human, going against God? You are weak." He leered. Castiel flinched at these words; it looked like he might start to cry. Yes, he did love Dean. He was heartbroken, shattered and his Dean was gone. Replaced by whatever this demon was. Now of course the demon had lied. Dean had been in shock when Cas told him. But the feelings were reciprocated. He was demon turned before he could man up and confess._

_ "__Your own father didn't want you? Why do you think that I would either? This," His eyes went completely black. "Is all your fault. Where were you? You were supposed to protect me!" They were nose to nose and Dean was shouting at the petrified little thing. Actual tears did run down the angel's face. It WAS his fault. He should have saved Dean. He was sorry. _

_ "__I won't let you kill your own brother." The real you would never forgive yourself if you did, Castiel added in his mind. He knew him well enough to know that. So their blades clashed and both struggled to gain the upper hand. Eventually, Castiel realized the only way he could deliver death was if he allowed himself the same end. But that was fine. What else did he have to live for? His meaning was crushed under a demon's foot. Castiel moved his weapon and immediately he found his chest heavy with holy metal. Then seconds later, his was in Dean's chest. Together they fell, the trench coat angel holding his sinner to his heart. _

_Sam woke up hours later and was stunned at the sight before him. He wasn't in control of his body, Sam fell on both of his knees and he cried. He didn't even try to hope for them to come back. Sam knew better. He was alone again. Always alone._

"I said don't 'Gabe' me! I have a life now. Away from all of this." The archangel was begging in his own way. One more 'Gabe', and he knew he wouldn't ever be able to leave Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe was shocked when Sam gave him a short nod. An okay, you win. The impossibly tall man screamed defeat from his body language. He was all alone, for real. And he wasn't about to do a damn thing about it. He honestly was done trying to make new connections. So Sam closed his eyes and sent him back.

But Gabe didn't feel relieved. He felt empty when he returned to his apartment in Toledo, Ohio, to his loving girlfriend of two years. His freakishly tall, goofy and clumsy, tanned, brunette haired girlfriend he had for two years. Who was basically a normal, female version of Sam that he replaced him with. She was doing a horrible job, too. But he couldn't drag himself back into that life again. Sam had been the one who broke it off after all. He told him they couldn't work. So Gabriel had done the right thing and took off. Was it the right thing? Oh Dad, was it the right thing to do instead of trying to make it work? Yes, absolutely.

He felt nothing when Sam had been crushed. Nope, nada, nothing, zip, zilch, there wasn't even a slight stir of emotions in his chest. Gabriel muttered a curse and stewed, trying to replay the last time they'd seen each other so he could forget this.

_Sam and Dean had gotten into another falling out. It was so stupid! You would think after everything that they'd been through; Dean would see him as more than a child? Well he didn't, he just didn't trust them in general._

_Gabe had watched the whole thing from the side, keeping a blank expression. The older Winchester had recently found out his and Sam's relationship status. It didn't matter to him though as long as Sam was fine. But he was not fine and the ex-archangel could see that, he knew Sam's emotions better than the boy himself it seemed. The two both separated to different rooms and Gabe had to take fast steps to keep up with Sam's long strides._

_Sam leaned against the wall of his bedroom, eyes closed. Gabe walked carefully in front of him._

_"__It's no biggie, Samsquatch. He can build a bridge and get his dumb ass over it. I kinda love ya, kiddo." Gabe offered a short laugh to offer condolence. The young Winchester knew this was the sweetest thing Gabe could say to him but his rage was still rolling inside him._

_"__Of course you would say that," He snapped bitterly. "You don't care about what anyone thinks." Gabriel's eyes widened and he bristled._

_"__You're really going to try and fight with me?" He laughed in a hostile way, crossing his arms across his chest._

_"__Maybe? I don't know! I'm just pissed." Sam threw his hands in frustration. He wasn't mad at Gabe, but he'd already crossed the line and the hurt was evident on the other's face._

_"__Maybe you should realize I'm trying to help," The man went to sit on the edge of Sam's bed, trying to calm his heated veins. The stupid Winchesters have an anger streak, that's all, he told himself._

_"__I'm sorry." Sam said quietly and a smile quirked at his lips as he pulled a Snickers from his pocket to hand to Gabriel. A gasp escaped him and he took it up greedily._

_"__All is forgiven." He shoved the candy into his mouth, giving Sam a chubby cheeked smile. That was one of Sam's favorite things about him. His childlike demeanor._

_"__I love you too, by the way," He recalled the short man's attempt at comfort._

_"__Gee, you sure no how to make a man blush, Sammy boy." Gabe rolled his eyes but was pleased with this._

_"__Yeah, whatever, Mr. Emotions." Sam snorted, prodding him in the stomach._

_"__Mr. Emotions? What's that supposed to mean?" The archangel quirked an eyebrow, trying to wipe the wounded expression off of his face._

_"__Well, I mean it's not like you really give a damn or show it." Sam hadn't noticed the cold shift back in the room and he was so tired from the first two fights that he was unfiltered._

_"__Mhmm, so that's why we're together. Because I don't care." Gabriel kept a level voice, staring at the wall straight in front of him._

_"__I know that you aren't going to want to stay with me." The archangel had heard enough and snapped away before Sam could finish. "But I think I do with you, you know? You kinda make me very happy. I don't really laugh around other people. Have you noticed that-" Sam turned to face Gabe and felt something cold and dark rise up in him when he realized what had happened._

_"__It-it's not like that. Damn it!" Sam stood and shouted, standing and moving to slam a fist against his room's wall._


End file.
